War of the Frost Lord
The '''War of the Frost Lord' was a small war that occured on December 20th, 2011 between several factions of the world and the nation of the Frost Lord. After several battles, spread over sixteen hours, the single-man force of Zertopia finally triumphed at the Frost Lord's tower, located deep within a land of endless ice and snow. History Prior to the war's beginning, many nations of the server were anticipating the arrival of 'Santa Goose', a mysterious figure that was told to bring gifts to 'good little boys and girls'. When a tree, complete with ornaments and a star on top, was constructed on a faction's lands, Santa Goose would arrive on December 25th to deliver his presents. However, Santa Goose's arrival was halted by an evil presence, which was attracted by the influence of the fabled man: the Frost Lord, who denied happiness and goodness to the nations of the server. The Frost Lord Comes Upon his appearance in the world, the Frost Lord built a tower of ice, snow, and volcanic glass, nestled deep within a crater blasted in a snowy tundra. A core of energy was installed within the tower, halting the progress of the moon and creating an endless night. Once his fortress was complete, the evil Lord swept across the cities of Imperium and USBR, casting down snow and freezing the inhabitants within their homes. Upon returning to his dark tower, the Frost Lord issued a challenge to the nations: whoever could travel to the stronghold and defeat the king would release the world from its darkness. United Nations, United Players Furious at the threat of no presents, the factions of Imperium, the Iron Legion, Los Diablos, USBR, Icarius, Technocratia, Zertopia, and many others grouped together, establishing a siege camp at the foot of the tower. Once the nations had united, a horde of players charged the Frost Lord, but despite their valiant efforts, the invasion force was swiftly decimated. Cowed, the factions quickly retreated from the ruined and desolate siege camp, leaving the tower untouched. With the main battle force destroyed, many factions pursued more covert ways to enter the tower, but the Frost Lord's protections prevented any direct tunneling. A Nether Portal was constructed by an unknown raiding party, but the influence of the tower's dark energy caused the gate to quickly ice over. Eventually, a new portal was built over a kilometer from the tower, allowing for relatively close access to the tower. The Final Battle After hours of sporadic fighting, a small band of determined fighters from Imperium, the Iron Legion, Los Diablos, and Zertopia traveled through the Nether and to the tower, eventually massing at the ruined siege camp. After the final members of the battle force had arrived, the fighters swarmed the tower, fighting off the Frost Lord's minions and heading towards the top of the tower. Zertuk, the only warrior that reached the peak, battled the evil Frost Lord in a final showdown, and despite being thrown from the tower midway through the fight, the lone fighter managed to defeat the king once and for all using his vampire skills. The curse was finally broken, and the sun began to rise at last, signaling the end of the Frost Lord's reign. Rageblood's Epic Rageblood, the leader of Los Diablos, composed a poem in honor of Zertuk's triumph: Gallery